El plan perfecto
by Vale29
Summary: A KARAI se le ocurre un PLAN para poder acabar con las TORTUGAS... ¿Ellos caerán en la trampa? ¿DESTRUCTOR conseguirá su venganza? ¿Funcionará el plan de KARAI? *Mal Sumario* Leanlo PLIS -LA VIDA NO ES UN SUEÑO; LA VIDA ES UNA PESADILLA-
1. El Plan de KARAI

**Hola este es mi primer FIC de TMNT 2012 lalalala**

**Bueno como soy nueva no se que les parecerá**

**Aqui voy**

**PD: DANITA yo no me copiaré de tu forma de escribir soy un poco mas... ¿ORIGINAL?**

* * *

En la SEDE del PIE...

- Son un par de inútiles - Decía DESTRUCTOR muy furioso mirando a PERRERA y a CARA de PEZ

- Lo siento maestro - Decía PERRERA un poco temeroso y con la cabeza agachada

- Me estoy empezando a aburrir de tus disculpas - Dice DESTRUCTOR dispuesto a cortar a PERRERA en pedasitos

- Espera padre - Se mete KARAI - Tengo un plan y los quiero con vida - Dice KARAI muy segura y seria - Y estoy muy segura que el plan no fallará

- Quiero escucharlo - Dice DESTRUCTOR un poco más tranquilo

_Luego de unos 10 minutos _

KARAI ya había terminado de contar su PLAN PERFECTO

- Es un buen plan - Dice DESTRUCTOR impresionado - Segura que funcionará - Dice un poco más serio

- Segura padre - Dice KARAI muy seria

- Puedes llevártelos - Dice mirando a KARAI y KARAI solo asiente con la cabeza - Y ustedes 2 - Dice mirando a PERRERA y a CARA de PEZ haciendo que ellos se asusten - Hagan todo lo que ella les diga no quiero fallas en este plan - Dice muy serio sin quitarle la mirada a PERRERA y a CARA de PEZ

- Lo que usted diga maestro - Dice PERRERA aún con miedo

* * *

**Bueno es corto porque... porque... porque si hace tiempo tuve pensado este FIC incluso ya me sé el final pero bueno hasta aquí los dejo será corto pero será interesante**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO y nos leemos pronto**

**Atte: Val :)**


	2. El plan a comenzado

**Bueno jeje disculpen por la demora pero me castigaron y ... sigo castigada pero entre en la Tablet de mi hermano...**

**No se que mas decir bueno empezare sha...**

**PD: No habrá OC'S pa que quede claro y si como ya puse esto ya descubriste lo que pasara pos bien xD asi no te quedas intrigado o intrigada jajaja**

* * *

En las azoteas de NEW YORK esa misma noche...

*PERRERA y CARA de PEZ estaban peleando contra una chica, las TORTUGAS estaban pasando por ahí pero se quedaron a observar*

- Te llevaremos quieras o no - Dijo PERRERA tratando de atrapar a la chica pero ella solo se alejo

- No lo creo - Dice la chica un poco aburrida

- Mira niñita vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas - Dice CARA de PEZ

- Intenten atraparme - Dice la chica un poco divertida

*PERRERA y CARA de PEZ corrieron hacia la chica pero ella salto y ellos se chocaron*

Con las TORTUGAS...

- Esa chica es impresionante - Dice MIKEY sin dejar de ver a la chica

- Silencio... - Dice LEO viendo seriamente a la chica, PERRERA y CARA de PEZ

Con PERRERA, CARA de PEZ y La chica

- Al parecer no podrán llevarme con DESTRUCTOR es una lastima - Dice volteándose dispuesta a irse

*CARA de PEZ se acerca sigilosamente y le da un golpe en la nuca dejando a la chica inconsciente*

- Bien llevémonosla - Dice PERRERA cargando a la chica

*Las TORTUGAS aparecen*

- No dejaremos que se la lleven - Dice LEO sacando sus KATANNAS

*PERRERA deja a la chica por un lado y empieza a pelear con las tortugas*

- Te hare sushi - Dice RAPH peleando contra CARA de PEZ

- No, yo te hare sopa de tortuga - Dice CARA de PEZ alejándose de RAPH

*Luego de un rato de golpes y patadas PERRERA y CARA de PEZ se dieron a la fuga*

- Esto no se a quedado asi TORTUGAS, volveremos - Dijo PERRERA antes de salir corriendo con CARA de PEZ

*Las TORTUGAS se acercaron a la chica que seguía desmayada*

- Deberíamos llevarla - Dice DONATELLO acercándose a la chica

- No creo - Dice RAPH cruzando los brazos

- El CLAN del PIE podría volver - Dice LEO - Ademas podemos preguntarle porque DESTRUCTOR la quiere - Dice LEO cargandola

*Las TORTUGAS y la chica se van a la alcantarilla*

En la SEDE del PIE...

- Señor las TORTUGAS la tienen y se la llevaron - Dice PERRERA con un poco de miedo y mirando al piso

- Bien, El PLAN a comenzado - Dice DESTRUCTOR mirando por una ventana

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí nomas y que onda!**

**Jaja ¿quien sera esa misteriosa chica?**

**Bueno eso creo que ustedes ya lo saben jejejej**

**bueno adiós...**


	3. MITSUKI MAEDA

**Hola... Perdón por la demora es que ya tenia el cap pero cuando lo guarde se actualizo la puta tablet y se borro TOOOOOODOOOOOO y lo estoy escribiendo otra vez**

**Les recomiendo las historias New life has Miwa - TMNT Ali 3 (ES EN INGLES PERO MUY BONITA, A MI ME ENCANTA); Amor Imposible - Camylita22; ¿Quién soy? - Danita159 y I LOVE YOU - Karo291**

**He hecho otra historia y la estoy avanzando por eso perdonenme :(**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap :D**

* * *

#En las alcantarillas#

*LEO entro con la chica en brazos y la acostó en el laboratorio de DONNIE a esperar a que se levantara*

#En la sala#

- Ahora quien le explicara al MAESTRO SPLINTER - Dice RAPH viendo a todos algo asustado

- Zafo...- Dicen DONNIE, LEO y RAPH al mismo tiempo alzando sus manos y corriendose dejando a MIKEY solo

- Bien, lo haré yo - Dijo MIKEY feliz pero después se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba - Ay... - Dijo un poco asustado y nervioso

~Luego de un rato y después de contarle a SPLINTER lo que pasaba y que recibieran un sermón fueron al laboratorio de DONNIE~

#En el laboratorio#

*La chica se estaba levantando y vio todo al rededor pero no era el lugar que ella conocía*

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Se pregunta a si misma la chica sentada mirando a todos lados

*Las tortugas entran y se acercan a la chica pero ella solo se aleja algo asustada*

- ¿Quiénes son y Que hago aquí? - Dice la chicas señalando a las tortugas algo confundida

- Cálmate... - Dice LEO acercándose a la chica pero ella solo se alejó

- Bien... empezaré yo... Me llamo LEONARDO, ellos son mis hermanos RAPHAEL, DONATELLO y MICHELANGELO - Dice LEO señalando a las demas tortugas

- Me... Me llamo MITSUKI - Dice la chica aun lejos de ellos

/MITSUKI es una chica alta blancona, con ojos marrones, pelo marrón y llevaba una maya negra con una armadura que solo le tapaba el pecho y pare de la espalda color rojo y no llevaba mascara\

- Bien MITSUKI..., Te vimos pelear con PERRERA y CARA de PEZ... ¿De qué se trata? - Pregunta acercándose a la chica

- Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones TORTUGA - Dice MITSUKI algo molesta

- Mira... MITSUKI... - Dice RAPH acercándose a MITSUKI - No te vamos a hacer daño - Dice tratando de calmar a la chica

- Solo queremos saber porque el CLAN del PIE te persigue - Dice DONNIE muy calmado

- A... Eso... - Dice MITSUKI algo nerviosa y calmándose - Lo que pasa es que yo era una KUNOICHI del CLAN del PIE, hacia el trabajo sucio de DESTRUCTOR pero un día me cansé de servirle a ese maldito sin vergüenza y me escapé, ahora me persigue y hasta que no vuelva con él y haga su sucio trabajo no me dejará en paz y si no lo hago me matara... - Dice MITSUKI muy triste y con la cabeza agachada

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros - Dijo MIKEY pero en ese mismo instante recibió un zape de RAPH

- ¿Enserio? - Dice MITSUKI con una sonrisa mientras le brillaban los ojos

- Si, Puedes quedarte - Dice entrando el MAESTRO SPLINTER pero cuando MITSUKI lo ve retrocede algo asustada

- No tengas miedo pequeña, no te haré daño - Dice el MAESTRO SPLINTER ganándose la confianza de MITSUKI

- ¿Qui... Quién es usted? - Pregunta MITSUKI acercándose a la rata gigante con algo de miedo

- Me llamo HAMATO YOSHI pero puedes decirme SPLINTER - Dice el MAESTRO SPLINTER acercándose a MITSUKI

- Soy MITSUKI MAEDA - Dice MITSUKI sonriéndo

* * *

**Jijijiji Hola... perdón por la demoraaaaaa Lo iba a publicar hace tiempo el cap pero cuando ponia SAVE se actualizaba la pagina y decia ERROR DE CONECXION y eso paso 2 veces ¡2 PUTAS VECES! T.T**

**Si ya se han dado cuenta tengo otro FIC y lo esto avanzando**

**Bueno tratare de publicar lo antessss posible**

**Bye bye... cuidense muuuuchooo**


End file.
